Detectives May Cry
by Shikotahun
Summary: Kuroba Kaito-Dante.Kudo Shinichi-Vergil.After Shinichi died, the Black demons stole one of the pendants.To save the world he needs the Pandora.But wait were are these detectives came from?


**Detectives may cry.**

**1,Midnight**

**The night was strangely the black sky there were no stars or moon wich could light up the everlasting darkness.A cold wind was blowing gently,moving the bare dead leaves danced in circles down the deserted were no sounds to be heard,not even a soul was outside from their one.A shadowy figure stood before the clock tower**

**waiting for the midnight to come.**

**"Only a few minutes to showtime"-the young man wishpered in to the air ,with a faint smile on his was wearing a long blood-red leather jacket and black his hand he held the powerful sword of the Dark started to get night he had to do the same thing and ,honestly he was getting tired of it.**

**"Hey come out already you bastards!"-he if the obeyed his order the last minute off the day passed bells inside the tower ,started their song and filled the air with sounded **

**just like very loud heart gripped his sword and stared into the shadows,his blue shappire eyes nearly the bells slienced ,the wind became much Kaito spinned around and found himself in front of a black it wasn't an ordinary it's eyes and tail should have been,there flames 's sharp theets could've been**

**a shark's or an alligators's and it was as big as a horse.**

**"Heh?What now?-Kaito whined in dissapointment.-"You supposed to be a hell hound or what?!Oh my gosh!My teddy bear is frightened to 's all you've got?My my no fun for tonight.**

**Hey puppy go home before my nails got a heart attack."-with that Kaito turned around amd walked doesn't even stepped twice on the ground,when the hound strated barking and running towards him.**

**"You're joking right?You're way too weak for me."-Kaito said without stopping or looking at the boy closed his eyes, and when he felt the dog's breath on his back he drove his sword through pulled out the sword and let the creture behind the boy applaused.**

**"Cool and unbeaten as ever even a pity that a guy like you don't fall for would really fit eachother you know."-a calm women stood under a nearby tree.**

**"I don't think so you are a witch but i am a magican, a show 's no way that we could match Akako.-the boy sent a cold glare to the crimson was wearing tight jeans and a corset like dress with a bolt mark in the angry expression appeared on her pretty face.**

**"Anyway as your buisness partner may i ask ,what is so great about to come here everynight and kill low life creatures like that one there?"-she pointed the hound on the ground.-Don't you think it's a bit boring?**

**"Akako how many times i have to tell you that i'm not giving this tower to anyone!"**

**"And why?"-am another female voice stepped out from the was a girl with messy brown hair and black was wearing a short black skirt and white shirt.**

**"My bad i nearly forget why i came here in the first place!Kaito let me intruduce you this is the guy i was talking might look like a human but he knows a thing or two."**

**"Nice to meet you Kaito."-the girl greeted wasn't as beutiful as Akako ,but she left the boy speechles.**

**"Ao..."-Kaito wishpered but before he could end his own sentence he shook his head.-didn't she just told her name?It can't be her.-The boy's brain needed some time to start working and get his renowed pokerface back to it's place."I mean,my pleasure to meet you my lady."-and he pulled out a red rose from his sleeve.-"Kuroba Kaito,demon hunter at your service."**

**"Acctually my case is really is a troubulesome one ,and i don't have much money to pay a bigger team."-the girl said shyly.**

**"So all your trust is in my hand?Don't worry miss Lady I will not dissapoint you.I'am the one you need and no one else!And i don't need that much yeah did i mentioned that i am still single?"-Kaito asked with a wide grin across his face.**

**"Hold on a minute Kaito!What do you mean by that YOU will take care of the 't you forgot me out of your plans?"-Akako asked furiously.**

**"Of course not!How could you even think of something like that?You know that i will need someone to look after my precious little tower,don't i?"-the crimson haired girl frozed for a monent.**

**"Wait!Don't you dare think that i'll stay here and protect this building!And you still doesn't even know what this job about."**

**"Allright."-the boy rolled his eyes.-"Let's hear what can i do for you,Lady."**

**"I don't it's safe here to talk about demon things."-Lady stated.**

**"I should head back to the please follow Kaito i think you should end what you started."Akako toke out two guns and gave it to the boy."You'll need be fast you don't want to make a customer wait do you?"-a small smile curved her slowly and elegantly walked away showing the way to only stared the stranger as she dissapeared into the night."For a moment i just thought that she is ,."-first he smiled and after that burst out in around him in the shadows something still smiling loaded his the invisible things came closer Kaito exclaimed in an excited voice-"This party is getting crazy!Let's rock!"-a pack of monster attacked him with enormus Kaito haven't hesistated to shot them.**

* * *

Lady was a little nervous when stepped into the they left the other partner at the clock tower they heard she asked Akako what happened she just answered:-"He is having fun"-The girl could do nothing only wonder what kind of person this Kaito would they observed him from under the tree she took a good his spiky black hair and blue eyes he was of course strong 's jaw hit the ground when he killed that beast with one the rumors were true they are the best hunters in the there were some questions that she couldn't get out from her .Akako was the most beutiful women that she've ever Kaito wasn't intrested in her that the other why he protects that colck so much?She wanted to ask it but these people looked anyway she had to concentrete on her walked in the room and turned around.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry, dear make yourself at home."-and she pointed at a wrecked sofa.-"Do you want some pizza,Lady?"

"No thanks."-she said while she was sitting down on the sofa carefully.-"And Akako-chan when will your partner arrive?"

"If i am right ,he is already here."-said ,and pulled out a piece af pizza from it's box.

"What d-"Lady tried to ask before she was interupted something big falling from the ceiling ,pulling down the that something was Kaito.

"Perfect Kuroba!Now i have some ideas to what should we fix from the money when you get it."-Akako said

"You are so give me some food!"-and Kaito reached out for the Akako pulled away the box there were a small smoke and the devil hunter has already got his diner.

"You are helpless,you know that."-Akako stated.-"Ahh god help Kaito stay quiet and listen to the story that Lady gonna tell us."-And Kaito like a good puppy obeyed his master and listened carefully for every little detail of the case.


End file.
